nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Xenoblade Chronicles
Xenoblade Chronicles (originally known as Monado: Beginning of the World) is an action-RPG game developed by Monolith Soft and published by Nintendo released for the Wii. The game, an epic Japanese role-playing title, features seamless worlds, battles reminiscent of Final Fantasy XII and MMO games, and a gorgeous environment. A port known as ''Xenoblade Chronicles 3D'' was released exclusively for New Nintendo 3DS systems. A remake with a style closer to Xenoblade Chronicles 2 known as Xenoblade Chronicles: Definitive Edition was eventually released on the Nintendo Switch. Plot The game focuses on two colossal gods that long ago fought, resulting in two dead corpses. The entire game takes place on these two gods that are now frozen in place. The player travels on the gods, one representing nature and the other machinery. According to Tetsuya Takahashi, creator of the various Xeno properties, Xenoblade is not directly related to any of the previous Xeno video games. Certain thematic elements popular with Takahashi can be seen however. In the game, the developers went into development planning on making the game as fun as possible while not focusing as much on lengthy cinematics, which they explained was a path that ultimately led to a dead end with previous Xeno games. Characters *Shulk: Shulk is the main character. The eighteen year old Hom is an orphan who went off to fight the villains who attacked Colony 9. He is the wielder of the Monado, a sword said to have been used by the Bionis, one of the titans which much of the game's story takes place on. *Fiora: The sister of Dunban, the 18 year old Hom is a close friend to Shulk. She seems to have a crush on him, something he is completely oblivious to. *Dunban: Prior to Shulk gaining possession of the Monado, Dunban was the wielder. He is a thirty year old Hom and the brother of Fiora. A war hero, a status which he attained after defeating every single Mechon during the Battle of Sword Valley, an event that took place one year before the events of the game. However, after this battle, overuse of the Monado left him heavily injured and he lost almost all use of his right arm. *Reyn: A warrior of Colony 9, the eighteen year old Hom is Shulk's best friend, and the two are rarely seen apart. *Sharla: A medic from Colony 6, the twenty one year old female Hom is good with guns. *Melia: A member of the High Entia race, Melia is a mage living in Alcamoth. She also has a crush on Shulk, of which he is unaware. This is something she admits only to Sharla. *Riki: A small, cute member of the Nopon race. Riki uses a type of weapon known as Biters. Setting Xenoblade takes place on two massive Gods that, long ago, fought in battle that resulted in two dead corpses, frozen and locked together by their swords. The entire game takes place on these two Gods that have been frozen in place. Bionis developed life on its body over time, while Mechonis became overran by machinery. The machinery has since started to invade Bionis and destroy the colonies there. Only a sword called the Monado can cut through the armor of the machinery, and is said to be the sword of the Bionis itself. Gameplay Xenoblade features a massive world that consists of two colossal giants that long ago fought but have since been frozen in place. Traveling the game's world is seamless and there are very few loading times. Enemies roam the world and battles will commence when you come into reach of them, meaning there are no random battles. During a battle, the player's stats will be located on the left of the screen. The statistics show the character's face (the face changes according to their condition), their current level, their health points and their Talent Gauge which allows them to perform special attacks. Useful information on the target can be seen above the enemy. Players can select the character's actions by navigating a "palette" at the bottom of the screen via the Wii Remote's d-pad. The player will only control a single fighter while two other characters will be controlled by the game. Development and a model of the two Gods.]] Xenoblade Chronicles was developed by Nintendo first party developer Monolith Soft, creators of the Baten Kaitos franchise and Disaster: Day of Crisis. The game was officially unveiled after Nintendo's E3 press conference in 2009. Following this a trailer of the game was put on the Nintendo Channel on the Wii. Reception Products Critics and fans alike heavily praised the music of Xenoblade, so Nintendo accordingly released a soundtrack that came packaged with the video game in Japan. Twelve songs from the game were present on the CD, with all of the game's composers being represented. In the CD case is an illustration card by Kunihiko Tanaka. On June 23, 2010, Nintendo released a soundtrack to retailers containing four CDs and all of the songs present in Xenoblade. Gallery Category:Wii games Category:Role-playing games Category:2010 video games Category:2011 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Monolith Soft games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:2012 video games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Action games Category:Major Nintendo games